Giving Thanks
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Lois and Clark spend Thanksgiving with her father and his mother. Are they looking at shades of their future? 1 of 3.


She shouldn't have felt so envious, seeing Clark envelope his mother in a hug. But she did.

She shouldn't have felt as though she were missing out on something because Dad was who he was. But she knew underneath his prickly personality that he loved her, in his own way.

But the thought was fleeting as Mrs. Kent pulled out of her son's arms and hugged her. "It's so good to see you honey." She smiled and put a hand to Lois' cheek and seemed to read her thoughts. "Your father has been on pins and needles waiting for you to get here."

_Dad? _

"I'm sure." She grinned ruefully. "The Spanish Inquisition doesn't have anything on him."

"Lois." Clark and his mother both shook their heads with twin frowns on their faces.

"What? It's true." She persisted. "Dad's never gone easy on any guy that I've dated." And then she stopped with a soft smile and looked at Clark. "Sounds like a certain farm boy turned reporter that I know."

"That's right." He grinned back at her. "So we should get along just fine."

"Clark honey, why don't you put the suitcases in your rooms and Lois can come with me to the kitchen." She suggested. "She can help me put the finishing touches on dinner."

"Are you sure you want to do that Mom?" Clark's grin got wider as he picked up their bags. "I don't know if the General will appreciate being put in the hospital on Thanksgiving Day."

"Clark." Mrs. Kent feigned an exasperated sigh and Lois could see that she was trying not to smile. It _would_ only encourage him. "Put the suitcases away please."

"Yes ma'am." He laughed softly and walked down the hall while his mother linked her arm with Lois' and walked her into the kitchen.

The smell of roasting turkey wafted through the room and Lois took an appreciative sniff.

"I don't think I've ever seen my son so happy." Mrs. Kent commented as she let go of her and walked to the oven to open the door and check the progress of the turkey. She then promptly closed it before turning to face Lois. "I'm glad the both of you are here, but I can't help but wish that I was cooking this at home."

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Kent, you'll be home next year and we'll _all_ be happy."

"And that includes _you_?" She cocked her head in question and Lois saw Clark in her action. "Because I don't think I've ever seen _you_ so happy either."

"Me? Pfft." Lois deflected because she couldn't seem to help it. "I'll just be happy to have someone else in the house besides _him_."

"You're not exactly a model roommate either." Lois rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard Clark walk into the kitchen. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"This coming from the guy who says that he can't live without me." She turned to face him, arms folded across her chest and he in turn startled her when he leaned in for a kiss; in front of his mother.

"Says the girl who can't live without _me_, but just won't admit it." His smile softened and he kissed her again.

"All right, young man." Mrs. Kent smiled at him and Lois could see a suspicious glint of tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away. "If Lois would set the table for me, you can mash the potatoes."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Mrs. Kent?" Lois stifled a laugh. "He might overdo it."

"I'll have you know that I've been mashing the potatoes since I was a kid and I never heard Dad complain." Clark shot back. "So if Mom trusts me to do it, you should too."

"Whatever you say Smallville." Lois shook her head in amusement as she walked into the small dining room and found the silverware, dishes, napkins and glasses stacked on the table. "So what time did Dad say he would be getting here?"

And as if though on cue, the front doorbell chimed.

"That's probably him now. Would you mind getting that for me?" Mrs. Kent requested and Lois tried to hold back a sigh as she moved toward the door. _Remember to smile, Lois. _

When she opened it, her father was on the other side. His cap was tucked under his arm and he looked just as apprehensive as she felt. "Hi Dad."

"Happy Thanksgiving." He hesitated for a moment before holding out a bottle of wine as he stepped inside and Lois closed the door behind him. "I thought this would go well with dinner."

And it was then that she smiled because the old man _was_ trying. "Mrs. Kent will appreciate the gesture."

_All right Lo, one of you has to make the first move; and it looks like it has to be you. _

She reached out and hesitated herself before putting her arms around his neck. "Happy Thanksgiving Daddy." Lois said quietly, not sure what to expect from him. He'd never been comfortable with open displays of affection and being raised that way, it was what had made the start of her relationship with Clark so awkward.

But if there was one thing she'd learned from him and from Mrs. Kent was that you shouldn't be afraid of showing someone you loved how you felt, and that included her father. Because as contentious as their relationship had been over the years, she really did love him; the old goat.

She held on to him waiting to see what he would do and Lois was more than a little surprised when she felt an arm close around the middle of her back and he hugged her in return. "It's nice to see you, Lo."

If _she_ could get the hang of it, Lois knew _he_ would.

"It's nice to see you too Dad." She let him go and interestingly enough, he seemed to hesitate letting go of his daughter before he finally stepped back and handed her the bottle. "Why don't you come in and say hello to the Kent's."

She took his arm and he glanced down in surprise, but didn't object. "Lead the way."

They walked together back through the dining room and Lois saw a happy glance pass between Clark and Mrs. Kent as she escorted her father into the kitchen. "Dad, you remember Clark and his mother."

"It's been a few years." He nodded and held out his hand to Mrs. Kent and she shook. "I was sorry to hear about the passing of your husband."

"I appreciated the note of condolence you sent." Mrs. Kent mouthed a thank you. "It helped get me through those first few weeks without him."

"As I hoped it would." Dad nodded again. "I must admit that I almost didn't send it because I didn't really know you or your husband. But Lo thought so much of him _and_ you that I decided I should."

Lois looked up at her father, surprised and smiled at him.

"I _can_ do something thoughtful every once in awhile." He seemed defensive as he cleared his throat and he avoided her gaze.

"And it _was_ General Lane; thank you."

"Please, call me Sam." He cleared his throat again. "Seeing as how our kids are pretty serious about each other, we may be related one of these days."

_He did _not _just say that. _"Dad!"

"What?" He looked at her with a ghost of a smile. "I see the way he looks at you. And it's _not_ the look of a man who isn't serious about his girl."

_He did _not _just say that. _Lois thought again as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. She felt a strong arm come around her shoulders and her father's voice was surprisingly soft. "I've never known you to embarrass so easily Lois. You remind me of your mother." And to her astonishment, he kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you take your father's coat, honey?" Mrs. Kent suggested gently. "Since Clark is finished with the potatoes, he can set the table."

Lois nodded and stole a glance at her father and he gave her a nod as he shrugged out of his overcoat and handed his cap to her.

She carried his coat to the coat rack by the front door and hung it and his cap on the pegs. When she turned around, Clark was right behind her; smiling. "Now I know where your bluntness comes from."

"And that isn't necessarily a good thing." She frowned at him.

"Honey, it _is_ a good thing." He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Your dad loves you and _I _can see that, he just has his own way of showing it. And he's happy for you too."

"He could have fooled me."

"Lois." He dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "Just relax. You know he's not trying to embarrass you."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I know. I just wish that he wasn't _so_ happy for me."

Clark laughed softly and wrapped his hand around hers, gently tugging her back toward the kitchen. "The turkey is just about ready, so let's go see what else we can do."

"How about roasting _Dad_ in the oven?" She laughed as they walked together and he shook his head in indulgent amusement.

"He'd be too tough." He commented dryly and she laughed again.

When they met their parents in the kitchen it was her father, this time, who looked suspiciously teary and Lois' irritation at him evaporated. "Are you behaving yourself?"

"I should be asking _you_ that, don't you think?" He flashed a quick grin at her.

"Point taken." She rolled her eyes.

"As it should be." He nodded and took a sip from a water glass.

"Sam, if you and Lois would take your seats I'll ask my son to get the turkey out of the oven." Mrs. Kent smiled at her as she picked up the bowl of potatoes and lead them out to the dining room.

By the time they were all seated, Clark's mother asked him to give the Thanksgiving blessing before he sliced the turkey. It had become the tradition after Mr. Kent died, and Lois knew how much it meant to Clark to take over that particular duty.

"I've always had so much to be thankful for and this year is no different." He started as he looked at his mother with a smile. "I'm thankful for my parents who raised me to become the man that I am. Their love and guidance was a constant source of strength to me and their support gave me courage to try things I never thought possible.

"But _this_ year, I'm even more thankful to have someone in my life who gives me the same kind of love and support that my parents always did." And then he looked at _her_ and Lois felt her face flush. "And I hope she realizes how much that really means to me."

_He was too much sometimes_, but she met his smile with one of her own and nodded.

Clark's smile turned to a grin as _his_ face flushed. And after he sat down he reached over and grasped her hand.

"If I could, I'd like to add _my_ two cents." Dad cleared his throat and Lois couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "The last time I had any kind of a family Thanksgiving was when Lo and her sister were little girls. Ellen was still alive and even though we knew she was sick, she insisted on making Thanksgiving dinner.

"We were pretty certain that it was going to be the last one for her, so she wanted to go all out and give our girls a day that they would hopefully remember. After she died, I couldn't be with Lo and Lucy the way I would have liked, my job being what it is. But it was a day that _I_ never forgot and I was glad that she insisted on it."

"I _do_ remember it." Lois looked across the table at him. "It's in bits and pieces mostly, but I remember the Thanksgiving apron that she wore and how she smelled like pumpkin."

"Your mother insisted on homemade pies every year." He smiled at her. "She did everything from scratch, no canned pumpkin for her."

"Jonathan always started the day with a fire in the fireplace and then he'd cook breakfast because he knew that I wouldn't have time." Mrs. Kent looked at Clark and she was smiling too. "He'd always make me sit down and eat something because he knew I wouldn't unless he insisted."

"And his breakfasts were always _big_." He looked back at his mother as he reminisced. "Eggs, bacon, sausage _and_ pancakes. He always said that a farmer needed fuel to get through the day and while it might have looked like a lot, he was usually hungry again by lunchtime."

"The Army is the same way." Lois' father added. "We feed the boys as much as they can eat at morning chow because they need the energy. It's what our folks always knew, that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"And it's what we tried to teach _our_ children." Mrs. Kent agreed with a nod.

"Unfortunately, it didn't seem to take with Lois." Clark laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen her have anything more than coffee."

"Except when your mother cooks, Smallville." She smiled at him. "And then it's only because she won't let me out of the house until I do."

"A good mother never lets _any_ child out of the house without a proper breakfast." Clark's mother commented to her with a shrug. "But most especially _you_, honey."

"And _this_ father appreciates that. Thank you." Dad nodded at Mrs. Kent. "It always eased my mind knowing that you and your husband looked after her the way you did."

"And now it's Clark's turn." She answered. "But something tells me that Lois doesn't mind."

"Don't be so sure about that." Lois raised an eyebrow at Clark.

"Ignore the Army brat sitting at the table." He raised an eyebrow in answer and she tried desperately to keep a straight face. _They were doing it again. _"I do."

"Like I would ever let you ignore me." She shot back and Lois could see that he was also trying to remain serious.

"Like I ever could." He sighed dramatically. "You never seem to stop talking."

"_You_ always manage to find a way to stop me."

"Only because I know you don't mind." His face flushed again. "In fact, sometimes I think you actually look forward to it."

"In your dreams."

"Don't give me any ideas." And then he did laugh.

"All right you two, dinner's getting cold." Mrs. Kent finally intervened and Lois suspected that she had let their playful bickering go on because she missed hearing it; but of course would never admit it.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent." Lois apologized and Clark's mother tried not to smile herself as she nodded.

"Just clean your plate and that will do." And before Lois had a chance to chastise Clark for what she knew was coming, Mrs. Kent gave her son a look. "And not a word out of you, young man."

"I wasn't going to say a thing." He feigned insult and couldn't seem to resist adding. "Not yet anyway."

"Clark." Lois and his mother chided him.

"It's like sharing the dinner table with two five year olds." Lois' father laughed softly with a shake of his head. "I'd forgotten how noisy those meals could be."

"And now you know what I have to deal with at home." Mrs. Kent did laugh then and Clark reached for Lois' hand.

She looked at him curiously and he just grinned at her with an amused shake of his head. It was nice that they could entertain their parents.

~*~

It was cold!

She didn't think it was possible for it to be colder in Washington than it was in Kansas, but it was. The fact was, Lois had forgotten that even after having lived in Washington during her father's last tour with the Pentagon.

Mrs. Kent had provided extra blankets and flannel sheets, but Lois just couldn't get warm. But it crossed her mind that there _was_ one way. And she wondered if she should do it.

_What'll it be Lois? _She thought to herself. _Freeze to death in your own bed or get caught in your boyfriends; what would you choose?_

Of course, Clark wouldn't let her stay; even if he _was_ in the guest room on the first floor. But maybe she could change his mind because she knew that he wouldn't want her to be cold. So she got out of bed and got her slippers on before she stepped quietly out of her room and headed for the stairs.

The three bedroom townhouse Mrs. Kent lived in was situated with two bedrooms on the second floor and one on the first. Lois had been impressed with the place when she walked in earlier that day and could see how Clark's mother had tried to make it as much of a home as possible.

She'd admitted though, that it would never really be home because it wasn't Smallville Kansas. But Lois thought it was more than that.

It wasn't Smallville as much as it was the yellow farmhouse she'd shared with Mr. Kent and Clark for so many years. Lois knew from her own experience how much she'd missed living in the house and how content she was to be back where she felt she belonged.

As she crept quietly down the stairs, she couldn't help but think what that might mean. Would she feel the same way if Clark wasn't there? Or was he the real reason she felt that way? And what did _that_ mean?

She reached his room and the door was slightly ajar. Lois pushed it open slightly and stepped inside, spotting the bed. He was asleep on the far side and before she had a chance to rethink what she was doing, walked to the edge of the mattress and pulled the blankets back. She sat down to pull her slippers off and then slipped in next to him.

She curled an arm around his waist and snuggled up against his back. _He was so warm. _

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Lois heard the panic in his low, sleepy voice and she rubbed her cheek against his back.

"I'm cold."

"Then go back to your own bed and put an extra blanket on or an extra pair of socks." He suggested to her, but didn't move. "This is the last place my mother needs to find you."

"Just let me stay until I get warm and I promise I'll go back upstairs." She told him and couldn't resist adding. "That's all I want you for."

"I think I've just been insulted." She felt him relax a little as he shook with silent laughter and Lois smiled. "My girlfriend gets into my bed and only wants me to keep her warm."

"A lot of guys would consider that kind of romantic, Clark." She rubbed her cheek against him again.

"I'm not most guys, Lois." She felt him reach for her hand and then felt his lips on her fingers. "Or have you forgotten."

"Yeah, yeah, Kal-El of Krypton." Lois laughed softly. "I still like Clark Kent of Kansas better."

"I'm happy to hear that." He pulled her arm closer around him and sighed. "Are you warm yet?"

"I'm getting there, why do you ask?" She wondered.

"Because I'm getting a little _too _warm." He admitted to her. "So I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lois teased him.

"No. But I'm going to do it anyway." Clark kissed her fingers again. "Otherwise, I'm not going to let you go back upstairs and we're going to have to do some explaining to my mother in the morning."

"Well I don't want you getting in trouble with your mom, so I'll bug out and go back upstairs." She started to move, but was stopped by his grip on her arm.

"Not just yet." His voice dropped to a whisper as he carefully rolled over and took her in his arms. "I'd feel bad if you went back to bed still cold."

"And how do you plan on helping me with that?" She tipped her face up to his, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"I guess I should show you." Lois saw him smile in the dim light as he pulled her closer.

"I'd appreciate that." She smiled back as his lips suddenly found hers and Lois had to admit to herself that his kiss was why she'd taken the chance because there was never a guarantee that he would.

She got her arms around his neck just as he rolled her underneath him and pressed her into the mattress. Lois felt her body flush under the warm weight of his and when he gently deepened his kiss, she nearly swooned.

He'd never had that effect on her before, but then realized the last time they'd been in bed together, they hadn't been in love. Who knew that would change things so drastically?

Clark seemed to realize the same thing and he slowly broke their kiss, but didn't let her go. "That could have been dangerous."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "But I'm much warmer now, thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He brushed her cheek with his lips.

"I know." Lois smiled. "I could tell."

"Lois." She knew he was frowning with embarrassment and hugged him.

"My bashful Boy Scout." She kissed his cheek again. "Before I put you in a cold shower, I'll get out of here."

"It might be too late for that." He laughed and gave her a soft kiss before he let her go. "It's probably a good thing that you were in sweats."

"Smallville, what else was I going to wear?" She pulled the blankets back and set her feet down on the floor, pulling her slippers on.

"You really have to ask?" He grinned.

"That cold shower might not be a bad idea for you." She leaned back and kissed him before she stood up and headed for the door. She then stopped and turned around. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" He asked her as he propped his head up with his hand. "Because your dad really seemed to enjoy himself."

Lois nodded in response. "I did. It was a little weird having Dad at the same table for a holiday meal because it didn't happen much after Mom died. But then I realized that he must have missed them as much as _we_ did."

"He does love you Lois." Clark had told her that earlier, but seemed to feel the need to repeat it. "He's just not as open about it as my parents were."

"I know he does and I love him too." She said to him. "And it's a little easier for me to show him now because I have you and your parents as good examples."

"Thank you honey."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning."

"It'll keep getting easier Lois, showing affection." He called softly after her as she left his room.

"I know, Smallville." She said quietly as she went back upstairs smiling, knowing he'd hear her. "You've been a great teacher."

And she could have sworn she heard his quiet reply as she passed Mrs. Kent's room on the way back to her own. "I love you too."

It was one of the happiest Thanksgivings she could remember and made a wish that they would only get better.


End file.
